


Feelings are Fatal

by sassandpanache



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 206
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Link always loved honeysuckle. The sweet smell reminded him of summer nights in North Carolina and Rhett.

But not anymore.

It was while he was brushing his teeth when he noticed it. A spit into the sink held a single petal, tinted with his blood to make a lovely shade of pink. Anxiety shooting up, he took a few deep breaths to convince himself it’s a fluke. It was not possible.

Later that week, while they were filming, Link reached for the barf bucket and trying something particularly heinous. The dry heave produced nothing but a few buds. His eyes went wide and he wiped his mouth as he clutched the bucket protectively against his chest. He hoped no one had noticed. Just before walking away from the desk, he pulled the petals out, pocketing them. Hiding the evidence and willing his body to cooperate.

But then the coughing started. And more appeared. One night, Link woke in a panic, unable to breathe.

The doctor visit confirmed the worst.

Hanahaki Disease.

He knew it was always a possibility to get it, but Link wasn’t sure why it decided to inflict him now. As far as he was concerned, he harbored his adoration and love for Rhett for years. But here he was, seeing the x-rays and feeling the vines as they began to wrap around his lungs.

Medicine had come a lot way since the discovery of Hanahaki’s so the suppressants worked for a while. But the close proximity to Rhett on a daily basis felt like it was waging a war in Link’s body. Rhett’s presence had always been overwhelming and the medicine was just no match for Link’s love. It was just too strong. Eventually, he just stopped taking them.

Without the suppressants, the slow progression of the disease felt as though it ramped up to ludicrous speed. Link had to excuse himself from filming, meetings, even quiet moments in the office so that Rhett would never know. In the process, he could feel himself pulling away from Rhett. Trying to alleviate his symptoms and ease the pangs of love.

Because Rhett could never know.

Link knew—he just _knew_ —how Rhett would react to Link’s love. _I love you, man, but I’m straight. I could never love you the way you love me. How could you ruin us?_

That last one rang in Link’s head as he nursed his whiskey. He had taken the day off after waking up from a veritable petal shower in the toilet all tinged with blood. It was getting worse. 

He knew people could die from Hanahaki’s. The question was, did he want to be one of them?

There were two options. One, confess his love. Which, Link dismissed outright. Two, he could have surgery. Extract the flowers so they never come back. But this also meant the love he had for Rhett would disappear.

As he considered his options, the phone rang. He answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Linkster. How’re you feeling?” The bright tone of Rhett’s voice triggered the tightening of vines in Link’s chest and he groaned.

“That bad, huh?” Rhett sounded concerned. “Is...is there anything I can do?”

Link let out a weak chuckle as his grip on the phone tensed. “No, it’s just a bug. I’m sure I’ll be fine soon.”

“Seriously, Link,” Rhett began, his voice carrying an edge of tension. “If you need anything, you know you can just talk to me. I know...I know things haven’t been right for a few months. But our friendship is one of those things, you know. You can throw anything at it, and we’ll be okay.”

Link wished that were true.

“I know, man,” Link said. “It’s not anything, I promise. I just need some time.”

There was silence. Link held his breath as he waited for Rhett to say something—anything.

“Okay,” Rhett said quietly. “Let me know if I can do anything.”

“I will,” Link said, feeling the desperation to get off the phone as the vines felt like they climbed higher and his stomach churned. “Talk tomorrow.”

“Good night, bo,” Rhett whispered, and it triggered Link’s stomach. Sprinting to the bathroom, he made it to the toilet just in time as an avalanche of honeysuckle burst from his mouth. His senses filled with the sweet smell and the metallic tang of blood as his body retaliated against his cowardice.

It was too much. He couldn’t keep pushing Rhett away. But he didn’t want to die.

Surgery it was, then.


	2. Chapter 2

Scheduling the surgery took some time. There were only a few surgeons who were specialized in the dangerous procedure and many were booked for weeks or on vacation. But one look at his x-rays gave one surgeon enough urgency to take him on in a month’s time.

His status meeting with Rhett, Stevie and Mike happened to be the day after he scheduled the surgery. He was nervous. He didn’t really want to say anything, but he’d be out a week for recovery and that would affect filming. The nurse suggested saying he was having surgery for kidney stones—it would explain his frequent trips to the bathroom the last couple of months and no one understood kidney stones enough that it wouldn’t be questioned too closely.

The meeting slogged by, Link’s mind rehearsing what he was going to say over and over. He could tell the others were concerned. They weren’t saying anything, but their worried glances were enough to keep Link on edge.

Finally, they reached the end of the meeting. “Anything else we need to chat about?” Mike said, a pointed glance at Link.

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Link said, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat. “I’ve got a surgery scheduled in a month—nothing serious—but I’ll need about a week’s recovery time.”

“Oh, Link,” Stevie said. “I’m so sorry. Of course, we can clear the week.”

“What kind of surgery?” Rhett said casually. His face was impassive, but the insistent tapping of his pen against his notebook revealed his nerves.

“Rhett,” Mike said cautiously. “He doesn’t have to tell us.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Link said. He looked Rhett in the eye and willed himself to sound truthful. Rhett could always sense when Link was lying. “Kidney stones.”

“Mm,” Mike said. “That explains a lot.”

Link looked at him wide-eyed as he held back a cough. “It does?” 

“Yeah. Link, we know you haven’t been feeling well. It’s been kind of obvious.” Mike said. Stevie shot him a look a look and responded with a shrug. “What? It’s true.”

“Link,” Stevie started. “Whatever you need, we’re here for you. Right, guys?”

Mike nodded and Link looked over at Rhett. Rhett’s demeanor hadn’t changed. His face remained impassive and he continued tapping. But as Link looked in his eyes for the briefest moment, he could see something else. It seemed like sadness. He felt like coughing again, but instead a quick clearing of the throat from Stevie brought Rhett back into the present. A quick nod of the head and tight smile was good enough for Stevie and Mike as they wrapped the meeting, leaving the two friends behind in their office.

Link looked down at his notebook and fiddled with the ribbon bookmark. He could feel Rhett’s eyes had shifted back to him as if they were holding him in place. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe.

Finally, Rhett sighed deeply. “I need to go,” he mumbled, striding to his desk and grabbing his bag. It was still early in the day but Link didn’t stop him. The door shutting felt like a sonic boom in his ears and he could feel the tears forming. He gasped out as he felt the vines tightening again.

Rhett didn’t come back to the office for the rest of the day. He didn’t respond to any of Link’s texts either. Link was thankful there weren’t any meetings either of them were needed for the rest of the day, but it didn’t help his anxiety that Rhett had gone radio silent. 

With a sigh and a glance at the clock, it was time to go home. He glanced out the window and saw it was raining. Grabbing his bag and emergency umbrella, he left the studio and drove home wondering where Rhett was and feeling the petals trying to make their way out of his throat.

The rain had really picked up as Link got home. A rare thunderstorm today of all days, he thought of how well the rain suited his mood. Sprinting from the car to the house, he fumbled with his keys for a moment as he unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he could sense something wasn’t the same. A few of the lamps were on that he knew were off when he left the house, casting the room in a warm, low glow. He could feel his stomach twist with the vines and he groaned.

“Rhett?” he said out loud as he walked further into his house. Sure enough, the tall man was seated at the kitchen island, a mug in front of him.

Link pulled his glasses off, wiping the lenses between the fabric of his shirt. He put them back on in haste, disbelieving Rhett was actually there. He almost didn’t want to say or do anything but the fact was that Rhett was here. In his house. Before he even got home. As he finally built up enough nerve to say anything, Rhett broke first.

“Who is it?” he whispered, never turning around.

Link swallowed. “What?”

“Who...is it?”

“I—I don’t—“

“Kidney stones? I don’t think kidney stones leave behind the smell of honeysuckle, Link.”

Link had created an excuse for that. “Those are just the candles I bought for the bathrooms.”

At this, Rhett turned around, his eyes flashing with pain. “You think I’m stupid, Link? Candles aren’t that strong. And, as meticulous as you might be, sometimes you miss some petals.” Rhett stood slowly, stalking toward Link. “So, I’ll ask again. Who is it? Who has you in such a state that you have Hanahaki’s?”

Link could barely move but the vines in his body made sure he did. They clenched strongly, bringing Link to his knees. His hand flew to his chest as he gasped for breath. In a flash, Rhett was kneeling by his side, hands bracing Link on his shoulders. He brought his face down to catch Link’s eye.

“Hey, hey, hey. Link. Look at me, Link.” Rhett’s voice was soft and it seemed to tighten the pain in Link’s chest. He lurched forward, a sob falling from his lips. Thunder rolled outside.

“Link, you gotta breathe,” Rhett said. Even through the fog of pain, Link could hear the panic in Rhett’s voice. He willed himself to calm down, but nothing was working. The pain was so intense. Astonishingly unbearable. He could never hold up against torture.

So he didn’t.

“It’s you,” Link breathed. “You’re the one.”

Rhett pulled back as if Link were fire. Link hunched over, pulling his arms to protect his head as his forehead touched the floor. The tightening subsided, but a different kind of feeling gripped him. 

Fear.

“Wh-what?” Rhett stuttered out. “Are you—what—“ 

Link could hear Rhett’s movement. Rhett had gotten up and was pacing the room. He wasn’t speaking and that was good for Link as his breathing came back under control. Soon, Rhett stopped moving, but Link could hear the give of his couch cushion. Link wasn’t ready to face what was going to happen, but he needed to.

He slowly pulled himself up and back on his heels. He looked over at Rhett, breathing sharply at the sight.

Rhett’s hair was even more wild than it was when Link came home. His elbows were on his knees and his mouth was covered by his joined hands. But his eyes—his eyes were brimming with tears. Link could feel the vines clench softly, but he held eye contact with Rhett, willing him to speak.

Rhett breathed deeply through his nose and stared at Link with deathly precision.

“‘There’s a lot of me I couldn’t be without you.’”

Link winced slightly, knowing those words. The rain battering against the windows was the only sound until Rhett continued.

“You said that.  _ You _ said that.” The iciness in Rhett’s voice cut Link to the bone. “And  _ you _ decided that having risky surgery and eliminating me was the better option than talking to me?”

“I’m not elimina—“

“Do you even know the risks of the surgery, Link?” Rhett exploded, shooting up from the couch in fury. “Yeah, you could remove romantic feelings, but one false move and our entire history is erased! You may never even love again! Did you know that?” Link looked down, head hanging in shame. Rhett scoffed. “No. Of course. Because, what, the alternative was so bad? Talking to me? Telling me how you feel?”

“Yeah, because you’re reacting so well,” Link snapped. But as soon as he said it, he wished for all the world he could take it back. 

“I’m not mad that you love me, Link, I’m mad you thought you could cut me out like this! Like I meant nothing!” Rhett roared.

“That’s the problem!” Link screamed, climbing to his feet. “You mean  _ everything _ ! You mean so much, it’s literally killing me! How could I risk ruining what we have?”

“What about what we could have had, Link?! Did you even think that I love you too?”

The inside of Link’s chest seemed to loosen for a moment at Rhett’s words, but sprung back quickly. 

“What?” Link whispered. 

“I love you too, Link,” Rhett sighed, his shoulders dropping, the fight leaving his body. “I’ve always loved you.”

Link’s eyes shone with tears as he looked at Rhett. A flash of lightning illuminated the room as the storm raged outside. For a moment, they seemed to be the calm in the storm, but as Link took a tentative step toward Rhett, it was all an illusion as Rhett stepped back.

“But if you’re so willing to cut me out—lose me, lose part of yourself—I don’t know if I could do...any of this.”

The vines tightened.

“I’m sorry.”

Rhett walked out, and Link felt as though he would die right there as he gasped for breath once more.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Link woke with a migraine and a hollow feeling in his chest. He dragged himself into the shower, water hot as memories of the previous night flooded his vision. 

Link turned the moments over in his mind, treating them as fragile fossils he can examine and learn from. They were guarded by the fringes of pain he felt, but he pushed through. Rhett’s sadness and fury rolling off of him in waves. The look of defeat and devastation as he turned to leave. Walking out of Link’s house, and potentially his life.

As Link considered his thoughts, he had believed that his fear was Rhett wouldn’t, couldn’t, didn’t love him. But he did. It was Link’s fear that he was angry with. He wasn’t alone in that. Link mentally berated himself. In the clear light of day, it was obvious that he should have just talked to Rhett. Hindsight being what it is, he never had reason to doubt Rhett’s faith in him. 

But as the water ran cold, Link finally let out a hysterical sob. The real fear--the gnawing feeling that was always on the periphery--that made itself known as Rhett turned to walk out the door, was that Link would be abandoned by the only person he ever felt was always on his side.

It could have been easy to lie to himself. But as he thought, he realized he couldn’t do that anymore. He got himself into this mess and it was killing him.

As he turned over the words that Rhett had parroted back to him, the ones Link had used, he felt foolish. How could he even think that excising his feelings for Rhett was the way to go? Too much of him, of who he was, really was shaped by his relationship with Rhett. How much of himself was he really willing to lose? Of all the things he was ready to run into with reckless abandon, this shouldn’t have been one of them, but he had been ready to do it. Love really does make you do stupid things.

He turned off the shower and got out, mustering up the strength to see Rhett again and beg for his forgiveness. Getting ready, he took deep breaths. As he did, he could feel the vines flex and move with every breath. Maybe if things worked out, he could breathe again.

The drive to the office was calm, and as Link pulled into the parking lot, he noticed Rhett’s car wasn’t there yet. He usually got to the office before Rhett anyway, but he could feel the vines move in response.

As he walked into the office, waving at folks, Stevie called his name, She quickly walked over and fell into stride as they continued into his and Rhett’s office.

“Hey, have you talked to Rhett?” Stevie said lowly so as not to attract attention. 

“No, not since yesterday,” Link said slowly, trying to keep his tone calm. “Why?”

Stevie sighed. “He called me last night. Said there was a family emergency and he’d be flying back to North Carolina for a while.”

Link stopped, his face not hiding the shock of the statement. “Wh--what?”

“He didn’t mention that to you?” she asked, surprised. Link shook his head as Stevie continued. “He didn’t give me any details, but he seemed upset. I thought you might have known what happened.”

Of course Link knew what happened. 

“No, sorry,” he said, dazed. His mouth went dry and he could feel the vines tighten and snake their way up. Link’s worst fear was realized. 

He’d been abandoned by Rhett. He had no one to blame but himself.

Link inhaled sharply, dropping his bag as his hand went for his chest. He felt as though the vines were in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

“Whoa, Link,” Stevie said, concerned. “You with me? You okay?”

Link couldn’t say anything as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett tore through the doors of Saint Joseph’s a man possessed. His hair was wilder than normal and his eyes were red-rimmed from crying and sleeplessness. His own discomfort of hospitals tossed aside with abandon as soon as Stevie had called.

He spent the last 18 hours trying to process what had happened the night before. He wasn’t sure what hurt more--the fact Link was willing to cut himself open and tear out his feelings for Rhett without even saying anything about it or the idea that Link had been in love with someone else.

That last one had already haunted him for weeks. It wasn’t that Link could be dating. Both of them dated through the years even though any romantic partners never lasted long. It was the fact that Link had feelings for someone--such intense feelings that would lead to Hanahaki--that broke Rhett’s heart. If he had to pinpoint who it could have been at the time, it was probably that guy that Rhett saw Link kissing one night. 

He had gone over to Link’s house to drop off some paperwork that needed to be signed. Link stood at the door, a bashful smile on his face. The man stood before him, obviously charming Link, before he leaned forward and kissed him. The way Link leaned in for the kiss, poured himself into it fueled the eternal flame of jealousy and longing in the pit of Rhett’s stomach. He watched as the duo broke apart, the smile easy on Link’s face as the other guy left. Rhett wanted Link to be happy; he was obviously happy with this guy. Maybe he should move on too.

But then Link’s cough started. It was easy to dismiss as some other illness. Then came bathroom trips, the cagey excuses and then, finally, the petals. It was hard to believe that something so delicate, so representative of incredible memories with Link, could be so deadly.

Even though Rhett wasn’t the one with Hanahaki, it felt like he had gotten a death sentence. Growing up, he knew he loved Link more than...more than a classmate, more than a friend. He was always more. But he knew what they said in church. What was whispered about a couple other local boys. He never wanted that for Link, or himself. It wasn’t until years later that he came to accept the truth about himself and how he loved Link. He just figured Link didn’t feel the same and didn’t want to press. They could talk about everything. Except that.

And that was the problem. 

Now, Rhett was at the hospital, his eyes scanning wildly for Stevie, hoping he wasn’t too late.

“Rhett!” Stevie called out, standing. She, too, had been crying and she wiped her face as Rhett approached. He hugged her tightly, quickly, before asking the all important question.

“Where’s Link?”

“I don’t know. They wheeled him back and I couldn’t see him. No one’s said anything.”

A fuse was lit within Rhett’s brain as he stalked to the nurse’s station.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Charles Neal.”

“And you are?”

“Rhett McLaughlin.”

The nurse typed a bit as she gazed at the screen. Finally, she reached for the phone as she looked at Rhett.

“Thank you, Mr. McLaughlin. I’ll get the doctor for you.”

Rhett turned around, dazed. Everything since the phone call seemed to happen in an adrenaline crazed rush and now he had to wait. His knees buckled as Stevie rushed to brace him.

“Whoa, there, big guy,” Stevie said as he ushered him to an empty chair. “What is going on?”

Rhett sniffled as he looked down at his trembling hands.

“Link has Hanahaki.”

Stevie sighed. “I figured.” 

Rhett looked at her questioningly. The corner of her mouth quirked up.

“I have eyes too, you know. And my cousin used the kidney stones excuse when she had surgery.”

Rhett hummed. He sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“He loves me.”

“I know.”

Rhett gave Stevie a look at this and she smirked. “Rhett, I spend time with you both. I can see both of your faces. You’re both more than nuts. In general and for one another.”

“What don’t you know, Stevie?” Rhett said, an edge of exasperation in his voice as he scrubbed at his face.

“What you’re going to do about it.”

The matter-of-fact way Stevie had said it cut through Rhett like a knife. Even he hadn’t been sure.

“I—I don’t know,” Rhett started, his hands wringing together. “When Link said that...that he loved me. I—I didn’t react as well as you might imagine.”

“What do you mean?” Stevie said gently, but Rhett could tell that she was ready to pounce. He sighed.

“Everything I ever wanted was on the table and it was such an exhilarating feeling, but then I realized. Link thought it was so terrible—so bad—that he was ready to cut it out of him. And he didn’t even tell me. I didn’t know how he could do that to us.”

Stevie hummed as Rhett sniffled.

“Can I tell you something, Rhett?” Stevie asked. He nodded.

“I understand how awful that had to have felt,” she started slowly. “But I have to imagine myself in his shoes too. You both have shared so much together. You’ve spent your lives together. You have built a business together. And, at the end of the day, Mr. McLaughlin, you are the only one whose opinion Link cares about. So I can only imagine what it might be like if feelings like intense love are shared and...could be rejected.”

“I know. But he didn’t even try to talk to me.”

Silence. Then a question.

“Rhett, why haven’t you told him you loved him?”

“I did. Last night.”

“Before that. Before the Hanahaki, in the millions of minutes you have spent together. What were  _ you _ waiting for?”

The words pierced through Rhett’s heart like an arrow. He didn’t have the answer. And Stevie knew it. She leaned forward, putting her hand on Rhett’s.

“Whatever happens,  _ stop waiting _ .”

Rhett nodded, resolute in his order. 

They waited a few more minutes before a doctor came out to the nurse’s station. The nurse pointed at the duo and the doctor stepped over.

“Mr. McLaughlin?” she asked, affecting a tone that seemed warm though probably rehearsed.

“Yes?” he asked as he stood, Stevie standing by his side in a moment.

“I’m Dr. Ramirez. Please, follow me.” Rhett nodded as he followed, Stevie close behind. They went through the doors the doctor came from. She ushered them into a small office and took a seat, prompting them to sit as well. 

“First of all, were you aware he had Hanahaki?”

“Yes.”

The corner of her mouth quirked. “Good. Usually, those with Hanahaki suffer in silence due to stigma. Charles is stable right now, but his case is in advanced stages. The vines had constricted his lungs to the point of passing out. We also had to pump his stomach. It was filled with honeysuckles.”

“He still has it?” Rhett asked. Dr. Ramirez looked at him confused and he continued. “I...believe that the person he loves told him he loved him too.”

Dr. Ramirez’s brow furrowed. “Hm. Sometimes, in cases of Hanahaki, there may be disbelief that the other person truly loves them the same way. He may believe the love is out of guilt or pity. If he doesn’t believe in the love given, surgery may be the only option.”

Rhett gasped as Stevie took his hand. 

Dr. Ramirez took a breath, obviously preparing herself. “Are you aware you are Mr. Neal’s medical power of attorney?

“Uh,” Rhett started, a distant memory of Link’s previous hospital visit surfacing. His heart dropping in his stomach. “Yes.” 

“As he started to come to, the Hanahaki triggered again. We’ve found that the disease usually lies dormant when the body is at rest. In order to ease the symptoms, we’ve had to put Charles in a medically induced coma. We’ll need you to decide the next course of action.”


	5. Chapter 5

The smell hit Link first. Antiseptic and honeysuckle. He was so tired of honeysuckle. 

In the summer, back in Buies Creek, he and Rhett would scavenge for honeysuckle. His memory of Rhett showing him how to pull the nectar from the sweet flowers was one he often replayed in his mind. It was the first of many moments where he realized that what he felt for Rhett was more than friendship. The fact his Hanahaki manifested honeysuckle felt like a cruel joke.

The next thing Link realized was how bright it was in the room. He was distantly aware his glasses were off as he slowly opened his eyes. He smacked his mouth trying to restimulate his salivary glands. As he was about to reach around to find his glasses, he couldn’t move his hand. Squinting, he looked down to see that his hand was being held.

By Rhett. Who was asleep.

He gasped, his hand twitching. He could feel the vines tense lightly, but they weren’t hurting as badly as they had. Link looked at Rhett who hadn’t woken up from his movements. 

Rhett had pulled a chair up next to the bed. He had leaned forward at an awkward angle, his head pillowed by his arm as he held Link’s hand with the other. His face, while at rest, seemed tense as if he were in a bad dream. His hair framed his face like an untamed mane. Link ached to reach out and brush it back, feeling the vines breathe with the thought. 

“Welcome back.”

Link gasped at the whisper, swiveling his head around to see Stevie frantically putting her finger to her lips. She reached over, grabbing Link’s glasses and putting them on his face. She placed her hand on his other forearm and squeezed.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake,” she said as she absently rubbed her thumb on his arm. “He will be too.”

“I--” Link hoarsely whispered, but Stevie shushed him once again.

“Listen, Link. I know you and Rhett have a lot to talk about. A lot. But I need you to listen to me when I say this. He  _ loves _ you. Please, you need to believe me when I tell you that.” Link could see the tears gathering in Stevie’s eyes as she pleaded. He could feel the vines loosening. He gulped as he nodded his head slowly. With a final pat of Link’s arm, Stevie softly smiled. 

“I need to get back to Mythical. You two need to talk and you need to rest.”

Link nodded again. With a small wave, Stevie quietly moved toward the door of the hospital room, slipping out.

With Stevie gone, Link directed his attention back at Rhett. He knew it couldn’t be good for Rhett’s back to be laying like that, so after a few agonizing moments preparing himself for how his Hanahaki would react, he squeezed Rhett’s hand a little more firmly. 

“Rhett,” Link croaked as Rhett shifted his head slowly. “Wake up.”

As if stung, Rhett rocketed up and out of the chair, his hands flying to cup Link’s face. Link breathed sharply at the movement and the feel of Rhett’s hands on his face. The soft, grazing thumb against his cheek seemed to trigger Link’s tear ducts and he could feel his eyes welling with tears as Rhett’s did the same.

“Link, I’m so sorry,” Rhett said in a rush.

“No, I--I’m sorry.”   


“I should never have left you.”

“Rhett, no...”

“No, Link. Don’t absolve me of that. You were hurting, physically and emotionally, and I just walked out.”

“I hurt you too.”

Rhett just shook his head as he brought up a hand to Link’s hair, smoothing it back.

“I think we’ve both been idiots, Link,” he smiled.

“I think you might be right.” Link said. 

Rhett sniffled. His gaze darted between Link’s eyes and mouth. 

Link remembered in that moment that they were in the hospital and he was laid out in a bed wearing a fetching hospital gown.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed.”

“I remember. Wait,” Link’s eyes went wide. “Stevie said you were going to North Carolina.”

Rhett winced. “Yeah, that was a small lie. I thought I needed a few days. But, as always, you kept me on my toes.”

Link smiled, his first real smile in what felt like forever. Rhett’s mouth creased into a pained smile at the sight as tears spilled down his face. Link pulled at Rhett’s hands to catapult himself forward, clumsily throwing his arms around Rhett’s neck as the tall man sobbed. 

“Rhett…”

“I love you so much, Link. I was so scared you weren’t going to wake up.”

Link rubbed his hand on Rhett’s back, stunned at his friend’s anguish. What  _ happened _ ?

“Ah, Mr. Neal,” a voice rang out from the door. Rhett pulled away, wiping at his face, as Link looked toward the woman.

“I’m Dr. Ramirez,” the woman said as she walked closer to the machines. Her eyes were warm as she looked at Link. He noticed Rhett moving around to the other side of the bed as she continued. “Ms. Levine let me know you woke up as she was leaving. How are you feeling?”

Link took a moment to listen to his body. He felt a small pulse from the vines as if to remind him they still existed.

“I’m tired.”

Dr. Ramirez smiled. “That’s to be expected. Do you remember anything after you got here?”

Link’s brow furrowed as he tried to access those memories. “Not really.”

“Your Hanahaki caused you to lose consciousness while you were at work. After the ambulance brought you here, you were able to come to, but the Hanahaki was taking over so we placed you in a medically induced coma to keep you calm and the disease quiet.”

“Oh,” Link whispered as he stole a glance at Rhett. His face was stoic, as if standing guard. A glance down made him realize that at some point, Rhett had taken his hand. He was mesmerized by Rhett’s fingers interlaced now with Link’s.

“Mr. Neal?” Dr. Ramirez asked. Link shook his head as he looked between the two standing on either side of him.

“Sorry,” Link said sheepishly. “So, why am I awake now?”

Dr. Ramirez cleared her throat. “While we strongly suggested surgery to remove the Hanahaki, Mr. McLaughlin here refused, believing you’d be able to resolve...your situation.” Link blushed, as she continued. “Since, medically, there’s nothing left to do, we woke you up per his request as your medical power of attorney.”

“We’ll continue to monitor you for the next few hours, but you’ll be able to go home soon. I’ll also prescribe you something for the vines.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Rhett said. Link could tell he was bringing himself up to his full height and looking sternly at the doctor. The doctor, for her part, smiled tightly at Rhett as she turned to leave. There must have been one hell of a discussion about Link’s care. 

As the door closed once more, Link looked back at Rhett.

“What did you do?” he asked, slightly bewildered.

Rhett looked mildly offended as he brought a hand up to his chest. “What, no! I did nothing. She was ready to cut you open! I just...didn’t think it was needed.”

“It’s not?” Link whispered. Another small, faint pulse from the vines. His stomach felt empty.

“No. It’s really not,” Rhett whispered. He brought Link’s hand up to his lips. 

Link hadn’t been sure what he exactly imagined a kiss from Rhett would be like as soon as Rhett pressed his lips to Link’s hand. They were slightly tacky, no doubt from his lip balm and were surrounded by his soft beard hair that still felt prickly as the ends poked into his skin. With the press of his lips to Link’s skin, it felt as though Rhett was pouring himself into the single, chaste kiss in order to kill the Hanahaki within.

It seemed it was a fight Rhett was determined to win and Link would be more than happy to let him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Nope, nope, nope!”

His hand still on the handle, Link sat as he watched Rhett hustle around the car. Rhett pulled the door open further and held out his hand. 

“Now you can get out.”

“Rhett, I can get out of the car by myself.” Link grumped. But his body decided to prove him a liar, aching as he got out. The wince didn’t go unnoticed by Rhett who maneuvered his hands around Link’s body to support him. 

“Come on. It’s no use fighting,” Rhett said as he gently guided Link to the front door. Unlocking it, they moved silently in, the air heavy all of a sudden with the recent memories the space held. Rhett brought Link over to the couch, sitting him down before going back out to the car. Link sighed as he heard the door closed and an alarm chirped as Rhett came back in with Link’s stuff. Rhett deposited the items in a nearby chair as he went into the kitchen. Link watched as Rhett grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water and pulling the medication out of the pharmacy bag. New suppressants that were supposed to help with the spread of the Hanahaki, unless Link could believe.

To be honest, it all felt unreal. It was hard to believe that he had been in the hospital, hard to believe he had Hanahaki, hard to believe Rhett loved him. He wanted to believe that last part more than anything, but Link’s anxiety and the vines that had rooted in his chest wouldn’t let him let go of the idea that Rhett could be doing all of this out of guilt.

But watching Rhett in the kitchen as he read the medicine bottles and parsed out the pills, it also felt like nothing had changed at the same time. Rhett had always taken care of him. The vines slackened. 

“Here,” Rhett whispered, holding out a glass as his other hand juggled some crackers and pills. Link took everything Rhett gave him without a second thought.

“You stay here,” Rhett said. “I’ll be back. Drink all that water and try to have at least two crackers.” Link nodded as Rhett ventured further into the house. With a glance toward the retreating figure, he looked at the pills and pocketed them. He gulped the water down quickly and, as he nibbled on a cracker, could faintly hear rushing water.

Was...was Rhett drawing him a bath? 

Soon after Link had eaten his third cracker, Rhett reappeared.

“I, uh, drew you a bath. I figured it’ll help a bit.” Rhett stood there as Link willed his brain to work. 

“Um, yeah. That sounds nice. But, I—um. Would, uh, need some help.”

Rhett’s cheeks held a healthy blush as Link looked anywhere but at Rhett. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw it.

Rhett’s hand.

He took it.

Standing, Rhett helped him into the bathroom. They stood for a moment, both bashful, before Link went to lift his shirt over his head. Rhett stepped forward, a hushed “let me help you” tumbling from his lips as he pulled Link’s shirt off. From there, he continued to undress Link until he offered his hand again to help him into the tub.

Link stepped in, sinking into the hot water. He groaned as he got comfortable, Rhett ducking into the shower to grab Link’s shampoo.

“Oh, I don’t think I can do much more than soak.”

“I know. I can do it.”

“Well, if you hand me the washcloth,” Link said, “I can wash myself.” Rhett nodded as he handed it over. Link wiped his body down quickly.

Rhett positioned himself behind Link. He tapped him on the shoulder, motioning for Link to break the water and douse his head. As he did what he was told, Rhett was ready for him upon resurfacing. His fingers were gentle as they worked through Link’s hair and scalp, lightly scratching as he went. Every drag felt as though Rhett was sending energy through Link, shocking the vines and the flowers. He marveled at the care and surety in Rhett’s touch and his heart soared at the implications of what it meant to be cared for like this.

“Go ahead and dip down to rinse,” Rhett said.

Link ducked down again and emerged feeling more cleansed and invigorated than ever before. 

“You ready to get out?” Rhett asked. His voice was low and husky and it sent a shiver down Link’s spine straight to his groin. It was weird how embarrassing it felt. He’d seen Rhett naked multiple times, been turned on by him even more. But this also felt like a new frontier and Link was feeling nothing if not adventurous.

“Mm-hmm,” Link said, going to stand. Taking the towel from Rhett, he tried to hide his smirk as he saw Rhett’s eyes travel lower on Link’s body before shooting up toward the ceiling. His blush and the subtle bite of his lip were endearing, but Link was captivated by the bulge in Rhett’s pants. He toweled himself off, wrapping it around his hips and stepping out of the tub with Rhett’s help.

He moved into his bedroom, feeling the weight of the last few days settle on him. His eyes landed on his bed, the blankets turned down. It was such a simple act that Rhett had done, but Link was touched, cared for. He could feel Rhett behind him as he dropped the towel and climbed into bed, pulling at the covers. Rhett was by his side, tucking the blankets around him. 

“Do you need anything?” Rhett asked.

“Could...could you lay with me? Please?”

“Of course,” Rhett said immediately. He moved to sit at the foot of the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks. Link could feel his hesitation as he got up. 

“Um...whatever makes you comfortable, though I wouldn’t mind being able to…” Link trailed off.

“What?” Rhett whispered hoarsely.

“I want to touch you,” Link said timidly. “I want to believe this is real.”

Rhett practically tore his shirt off and his hands flew to his joggers, pulling them down with a moment’s hesitation. He climbed into the bed, still in his underwear. Link smirked at him.

“What?” Rhett said, trying to sound cool.

“You forget something?”

A blush fire bloomed on Rhett’s face as he responded. “You need your rest and I’m trying to be good. For now.”

The vines loosened.

“Good to know.”

They laid there, staring at one another, each trying to figure out their role in this situation. Finally, Rhett moved even closer to Link, all personal space evaporating. He shifted his face to graze his nose lightly against Link’s, his forehead tilting forward to rest against Link’s. With a deep breath in, he pulled back, looked into Link’s eyes long enough to reignite a fire in his belly and moved in to press their lips together.

Link allowed himself to drown in the kiss as they deepened the kiss quickly and fervently. Finally.  _ Finally _ . Being kissed by Rhett was even more than he could have ever dreamed. It felt like a goddamn revelation that was both devastating and life-affirming all at once.

What seemed like seconds but was probably more like minutes passed before they broke apart, breathless and unwilling to release one another from their grasp. Rhett trailed his hand down Link’s arm, the sensation enhanced in Link’s senses. It made him feel alive, reborn and ready to begin his life once more.

Link sighed deeply as he caressed Rhett’s cheek.

“You okay?” Rhett asked, his eyes searching Link’s face.

“Mm, better than. Why?”

“That’s the first deep breath you’ve taken in a long time without looking like you’re in pain.”

Link’s brow furrowed as he saw the spark of excitement in Rhett’s face. He took another deep breath, this time feeling the strength of his lungs shedding away the vines. His stomach felt empty as opposed to the constantly full feeling the Hanahaki gave him. He kept breathing, the vines shrinking away with every assault. He looked once more at Rhett, who had tears in his eyes, beaming as the reality was realized.

His love didn’t scare Rhett away. It was welcomed, accepted, and reciprocated. It was rooted deeper than the Hanahaki could ever be.

The smell of honeysuckle faded from the air as Link kissed his love once more.

* * *

_ One year later _

“Do you smell it?”

“I do.”

They looked at one another and smiled.

“Honeysuckle,” they said at the same time.

“I mean, it figures we’d smell it out here,” Rhett said. A flash of concern crossed his face. “Does it bother you? Should we go inside?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Link said. He took an exaggerated deep breath, blowing out loudly. “See? Perfect.”

“Yeah, you are,” Rhett laughed, his eyes crinkling in the sunlight. He took Link’s hand and squeezed.

“You know,” Link said, “I used to really love honeysuckle before the Hanahaki. Made me think of you.”

“I know what you mean. I loved coming out here with you, trying to find it. Tasting the nectar. Felt like a hallmark of our summer. When I was researching it, when I found the petals, I found out it’s supposed to mean being united in love or something like that. Devotion.” Rhett huffed a laugh. “Fuckin’ Hanahaki.”

Link’s mouth twisted as he looked to Rhett.

“You have your pocket knife on you?”

“Yeah?” Rhett said, as he pulled it out of his pocket. Link took it before Rhett could say anything and started toward the vines on the fence. Carefully, he cut two clusters of honeysuckle flowers off.

He walked back over to Rhett, carefully unpinning the boutonnière on his jacket, replacing it with one of honeysuckle sprigs. He did the same with Rhett’s, leaning forward to smell. His stomach twisted slightly, but he fought to keep himself under control, determined in his thoughts.

“It’s time we take back these flowers in a positive way. They’ve been a part of our journey. Through some really good moments and absolutely devastating ones. I refuse to let the bad memories overshadow the good ones. Let’s make a memory that will blow the others out of the water.” Link beamed at Rhett. Rhett looked at him, an adoring smile on his face.

“You’re insane.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Hey, guys?” Stevie poked her head out in the backyard. “Ceremony’s about to start and that can’t happen without the grooms.”

“Be right there,” Link said. Satisfied, Stevie stepped back into the house. Rhett pressed a kiss to Link’s lips.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. I appreciate you.
> 
> Special thanks to @rhinkipoo for talking me off all the ledges. I adore you.


End file.
